Ame et Coeur
by yune-chan66
Summary: Ma première Fic...Une jeune miko, nommé Sakura, Trouve un Youkai et une petite fille malade dans la forêt et entreprend de les soigner, c'est la que tout bascula une nouvelle fois...Bien sur Sesshy est le youkai . chapitre 6 en ligne
1. Le TaiYoukai

_Voila je met ma toute première Fic Inu-Yasha, Avec comme persos principal Sesshy ...enfin principal façon de parler . J'espere sincèrement quel vous plaira et que j'ai pas fait trop de faute lol _

_Maintenant je vous laisse entreprendre votre lecture ... Merci a ceux qui daigne lire ses lignes ._

**AME ET COEUR**

****

**Chapitre 1 : **

**_Le grand Tai-youkai_**

L'automne venait de faire son apparition, les feuilles des arbres tombaient au sol, en virevoltant. Les couleurs vertes s'effaçaient lentement, laissant la nature s'endormir.

Dans un petit village, une jeune femme s'affairait à ses taches quotidiennes. C'était une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans, les cheveux noirs au carré dégradé devant, les yeux d'un vert saisissant, un visage fin, et doux, exceptionnellement un kimono violet, exceptionnellement car cette jeune femme était une miko, donc elle devait porter les vêtements utilisés dans sa fonction.

La jeune femme était au coté d'enfants et parlait a ceux si, lorsque elle sentit l'aura d'un youkai, une aura plutôt puissante. Elle observa la forêt, puis finalement dit :

les enfants prévenez vos parent et rentrez sur le champs ! dit-elle.

Oui, Sakura-sama, répondirent ils avant d'exécuter les ordres de leurs Miko.

Elle appela quelques hommes du village et ils partirent vers la forêt, là ou serai le youkai. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils virent un grand homme les cheveux argentés, les yeux ambres, portant un kimono blanc. Il portait dans son bras une petite fille d'environs 8 ans, les cheveux noirs, une petite couette sur le coté, habillée d'un kimono orange.

Sakura-sama, cet homme a l'air en mauvais état, nous devrions l'aider !

Non, attendez ! Méfiez vous des apparences, cet homme est un youkai. Dit elle tranquillement. Mais le villageois avait raison sur un point se youkai était en mauvais état, ainsi que la fillette dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il les vient, Le grand youkai posa la jeune fille a terre et sortir un de ses sabres pour asséner une puissante attaque sur les humains, mais son attaque fut contré par un kenkai, qu'avait mis en place la jeune miko, elle dégaina alors une fine épée de son fourreau et riposta a son tours. Le youkai pouvais esquivé ses attaques, mais sa vu baissait, et sa douleur augmentait. Il senti sa tête tourné et puis plus rien, il s'était évanouis…

Elle s'approcha du youkai, son épée toujours a la main, et son regard fut dévié sur la fillette qu'il avait pris soin d'installer à l'écart de la bataille. La miko s'approcha d'elle et toucha son front, il était brûlant, elle entreprit de faire de même avec le youkai, le même résultat. Cela n'annoncerait rien de bon, elle se retourna vers les villageois :

Prenez se youkai, et emmenez le jusqu'à ma cabane, dit elle, sous les yeux étonné de ceux si.

Mais Sakura-sama…vous allez aidée un youkai, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

Oui, et alors !

Les hommes se turent, après tout leur miko les avait toujours protégés, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait après tous !

Alors les villageois portèrent le youkai, alors que la miko pris la fillette dans ses bras, elle regarda son visage, il n'avait aucun signe d'inquiétude, bien au contraire. « se youkais ne doit pas être bien méchant, il n'a pas tué cette petite fille et je pense même qu'il essayait de la sauver… » Ils arrivèrent au village sous le regard des femmes et enfants, Et installèrent ses nouveaux « patients » dans sa cabane. Les villageois sortirent finalement.

Cette fièvre, elle la connaissait que trop bien, elle avait emporté nombre de villageois, avant qu'on réussissent à trouver le remède. Elle les installa le plus confortablement qu'elle pouvait, les couvrants d'une épaisse couverture.

Kari ! appela t'elle.

Une petite fille apparut d'environ 11 ans, les cheveux noirs long et les yeux de la même couleur.

Oui, Sakura-sama ! demanda t'elle un peu essoufflée.

Surveille les s'il te plait, je dois allée chercher des herbes médicinale et un peu d'eau.

Mais, vous êtes sur que … ?

Tu ne craint rien, il est trop épuisé, répondit elle avec un sourire rassurant.

D'accord, finit elle par dire lui renvoyant son sourire.

Merci, Kari-chan.

Et elle sortie, partant vers la forêt pour trouver les herbes qu'elle cherchait. Les ayant trouvées elle retourna au village et pris de l'eau de la rivière au passage.

Alors sa c'est bien passé ? Questionna Sakura.

Oui mais la petite fille a beaucoup bougée… répondit la petite Kari, une once de tristesse dans la voix.

Merci, Kari-chan, tu peux retourner t'amuser maintenant.

Merci a vous Sakura-sama ! Dit elle avant de sortir de la cabane à tous allure.

La jeune miko regarda avec amusement sa petite « protéger », puis se retourna vers la fillette. Elle transpirait beaucoup, son cœur battait au ralenti. Elle entreprit de commencer la préparation du remède en faisant chauffer les herbes dans un peu d'eau. Lorsque la potion fut terminé, elle alla la faire boire en premier a l'enfant qui se laissa faire et bu tout son verre.

Elle alla donc tout naturellement vers le youkai toujours endormi. Lorsqu'elle approcha sa main vers celui si il lui attrapa le poignet, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne parla pas, et elle savait pourquoi, cette fièvre touchait tout le monde, sans exception ni distinction, elle s'attaquait au faible comme au fort, et affaiblissait les personnes touchées par celle-ci. Même si il avait voulut dire quoi que ce soit il n'aurait pas pu, mais il avait réussit a se réveiller et encore mieux a bouger… « Ce youkai est très puissant … » pensa t'elle.

Laisse moi te soigner, tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul, dit elle.

Il regarda la jeune femme, un regard froid, il se souvenait que c'était elle qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, il tenait toujours son poignet le plus fermement possible, en tout cas malgré la fièvre, elle n'arrivait pas a se défaire de son étreinte. Beaucoup de question passèrent dans la tête du Tai-youkai « pourquoi l'aidait il ? Ou était il ? Qu'avait il ? Et où étaient les autres membres de son petit groupe ? ». Une violente migraine le pris, et desserra son étreinte sur la miko. Profitant de ça, elle lui fit boire de force le breuvage, de toute façon il n'avait pas la force de se battre, et finalement le breuvage lui fit se calmer et il s'endormit.

enfin… dit elle soulagée

_Voila c'est fini ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en penser? Nul, Nul a chier, sympas, bien ? Dite moi en laissant une petite review (ou des ) pour me dire se que vous penser de cette petite fic..._

_alors_

_REVIEWS ! _


	2. le réveil

_Comme je suis contente qu'on trouve ma Fic sympas -. Donc voila la suite de mon histoire, l'histoire prendra un tournant decisif, dans le troisième chapitre qui s'intitulera Séparation et changement._

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite qui j'espère vous plaira, bonne lecture ._

_En faites les personnages de Inu-Yasha ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement) mais heureusement que Rumiko Takahashi les a inventés(sinon j'aurai jamais vu Sesshy bave lol)_

**Ame et cœur**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Le réveil**_

3 Jours était passé depuis l'arrivé du Youkai et de la fillette, inlassablement 3 fois par jour, Sakura donnait le remède a ses patients, et inlassablement elle se « battait » contre le youkai, pour le forcer a le boire. A présent il allait bien mieux, mais pas encore accès pour se lever, il rechignait toujours l'aide de la jeune femme.

"-Mais tu dois le boire ! Comment veux tu te lever sinon, ça fait la quatrième fois que tu essaye ! S'emporta la miko.

… laisse moi, finit il par répondre après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Ta fièvre n'est même pas encore retombée ! Alors ne joue pas au héros et accepte pour une fois l'aide de quelqu'un.

Tu n'es qu'une humaine…

Tu m'ennuis avec sa !"

Vu comment il se chamaillait on aurait dit deux enfants se battant pour savoir lequel avait raison.

Cela fessait 3 jours, il avait, certes, récupéré la plupart de ses forces, mais pas encore assez. Ils continuèrent se numéros, bien que le youkai, restait froid avec elle, ne laissant transparaître aucunement ces sentiments, il aurait bien aimée la tuer une fois pour toute, elle était tellement … désagréable ! Mais c'était la seule ici, qui pouvait soigner la petite Rin, et il le savait bien. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, tout cela l'inquiétait, qu'il le veule ou non, grand youkai ou pas.

Profitant de ce moment d'égarement, la miko, lui fit avaler le breuvage, et lança un sourire fière a son adversaire vaincu.

Elle se leva et alla voir la petite fille. Elle avait peur, même si son état c'était un peu amélioré, elle était loin d'être sortit d'affaire. Elle pris le tissus, qui était sur le front de l'enfant et le trempa dans l'eau fraîche, pour le redéposer sur son front. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cet enfant… Non elle se le refusait. Elle sentit un souffle derrière elle, et sursauta, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le youkai debout en train d'observer la fillette.

"Rin …." Dit il dans un murmure.

Rin se dit elle, alors cette fillette s'appelait Rin ! Et lui comment s'appelait il ? Sa fessait 3 jours qu'il le soignait et se chamaillait avec lui, et il ne connaissait pas son nom. Comment le lui demander sans qu'il ne se chamaille nouveau ! Regardant le youkai, elle ne pu s'empêchée de penser pourquoi est ce qu'il était venu vers cette partie de la forêt. Presque tout les villages des alentours avait arrêtés de venir ici, a cause de cette foutu fièvre… Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle sentit que le youkai avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait… « De toute manière, sa m'étonnerait qu'il me disse quoi que se soit … » pensa t elle.

Elle ne parla même pas au youkai, et sortit simplement en lançant un « ne sort pas … » en direction de celui si. Elle se sentait pas bien, comme oppressé par une force extérieure, elle marcha quelques minutes et s'assit au bord de la rivière, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Personne ne s'approcha d'elle, la plupart des villageois connaissant leur miko par cœur, ils n'allèrent pas la voire, elle voulait rester seule. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel d'un bleu saisissant, la fatigue des trois jours qu'elle avait passé sans dormir à s'occuper de ses patients la prise et elle s'assoupit dans l'herbe molle.

Le youkai désobéissant à la miko, sortit dehors. Il resta a proximité de la cabane, mais avait besoin d'un peu de soleil, il vit la miko allongée dans l'herbe quelques mètres plus loin.

"elle est idiote cette fille," dit il doucement.

Elle avait l'air de dormir profondément, mais de la ou il était, il voyait pas grand-chose et s'en fichait éperdument. Une petite gamine était à coté de lui, elle lui dit :

"Sakura-sama est fatiguée c'est normal, elle n'a pas dormit depuis 3 jours... "dit Kari-chan.

Le youkai regarda la gamine, elle n'avait pas dormie… à cause d'eux !

De toute façon il s'en moquait, qu'est ce que sa pouvait bien faire ! Rien… Il retourna à l'intérieure de la cabane, surveiller Rin.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle se sentait bien mieux, mais se leva en sursaut en observant la fin de la course du soleil.

"Non de non ! Faut que j'aille m'occupée de la fillette …et du grincheux", finit elle en riant.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa cabane, se qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix, le youkai c'était endormit près de la fillette, sûrement dans un soucis de protection envers celle-ci. Attendrit par la scène, elle resta quelques minutes devant la porte, les regardant puis sentant le youkai bouger, elle partie s'occuper de la petite Rin. Comme selon ces pressentiments le Tai-youkai se réveilla.

"Bien dormi, lança t elle au youkai.

…

Toujours autant de conversation a ce que je vois dit elle. Tien boit ça, dit elle en tendant un verre d'un breuvage que le youkai connaissait bien maintenant.

Non… Je n'en veux pas. Il savait qu'elle allait faire une crise, mais il allait mieux et ne voulais plus rien boire, de ces humains.

Très bien … je le pose si t'en veux tu le bois sinon tant pis."

Tient il avait même pas besoin de se chamailler aujourd'hui. Elle était trop absorbée par l'état de Rin que de celui du youkai, il fessait se qu'il voulait après tout, c'est un grand garçon.

Quelques heures plus tard, aucun des deux ne parlait, ils regardaient a tour de rôle la fillette, comme des parents surveillant leur enfant. Puis finalement, l'un des deux brisa le silence.

"C'est quoi cette épée ? dit il.

Hein ! Bah tu viens de le dire … une épée, pourquoi ?

Elle est différente des épées des simples humains, dit il simplement.

Les mikos ont des pouvoirs donc leur armes sont un peu différentes," révéla t elle.

Silence.

"hum…"

Les deux se levèrent d'un même mouvement, Rin se réveillait. Elle se réveillait ! Enfin …La petite fille ouvrit les yeux, et vit deux personnes au dessus d'elle. Elle avait l'air encore faible mais elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Le regard de la fillette se posa sur celui du youkai.

"Sesshô…. Maru…. Sama ! dit elle dans un murmure a peine audible.

Elle est encore trop faible dit elle en s'adressant au youkai, Chut Rin, rendort toi, tout iras bien maintenant, "dit elle en posant sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

Cette main elle l'avait déjà sentit, pendant qu'elle dormait… alors elle appartenait à cette femme. Rin se rendormit presque aussitôt un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Elle va bien… ça va s'arranger ! "dit Sakura.

Le youkai ne dit rien, restant de glace, mais il était très soulagé qu'elle n'ai rien de grave.

Sakura regarda Rin, elle avait l'air bien, soulagée la miko repartie s'asseoir a sa place, suivit par le youkai. Elle finit par s'endormir elle aussi, laissant le youkai dans ses pensés.

« Où peut bien être Jaken et Aun, il les avait perdu après avoir été frappé par cette fièvre, en tout cas Rin va bien… » Il se dit aussi qu'il devait demander a cette Sakura quand est ce que Rin serait d'attaque a repartir. Et puis il s'endormi a son tour.

_Alors ça vous a plut! Dites moi en laissant des **REVIEWS !**_

_moi ( d'un cri hystérique)Y a des personnes qui m'ont lu ! (larmes au yeux)_

_Sesshy(air exaspérer): Calme toi ..._

_moi(reprenant le controle)Hai , mais tu devrai être content aussi...vu que tu es dans ma fic ?_

_Sesshy:...no comment..._

_moi(surprise): tu parle mieux anglais que moi lol -_

_**Après ce mini délire ...**_

_**Sarifa:** Ah Ah, ça y a que moi qui le sais. En faites je t'avourais que moi même je sais pas trop comment ça va se terminer...On finira par savoir a un moment ou un autre ...Moi en premier je pense lol. Merci pour ta Review._

_**MisticElfe:** Ouai j'ai sauter le pas tu vois ! Je te remercie de me soutenir et te remercie aussi pour ta review sa ma fait chaud au coeur._

_**Amy Evans:**_ _Merci toute rouge, alors se que je reserve a Sakura...Euh pas toujours des truc sympas, mais il faut bien sinon y a plus d'histoire, t'en saurra plus dans le prochain chapitre . Et merci pour ta review._


	3. Séparation et changement

_j'espere que vous continuer a lire et que surtout (le plus important) l'histoire vous plait _

_Sesshy: Si il lisent c'est que l'histoire leur plait logiquement_

_Moi: C'estpas beteta réflection _

_Alors bonne lecture _

**Ame et cœur**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Séparation et changement**_

C'était les première fois qu'il dormait aussi bien, normalement toujours au aguets, dans cet endroit il s'accordait plus de repos. Peut être parce qu'il savait que cette miko était puissante, pour le peu qu'il s'était battus avec elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait une certaine force que les ningen (humain) ne possédaient pas, en tout cas ceux qu'il avait rencontrés.

Elle aussi était impressionnée par les capacités du tai-youkai, il avait de la puissance à revendre et son aura était d'une grande puissance. »Mais à quoi je pense ! » se demanda t'elle. Elle était en train de s'occuper de Rin, encore faible, mais assez réveillé pour parler de son « Sesshômaru-sama », cette fillette était tellement pleine d'entrain qu'elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait avec quelqu'un d'aussi froid. Mais après plusieurs discutions avec celle-ci, elle avait su pourquoi.

« Il est pas si vilain après tout » se dit elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

La petite fille après avoir bu le remède, s'allongea et dormit. Bien qu'elle soit presque guérit, elle était encore faible et ne s'était pas encore levée. Sakura avait répondu au Youkai qu'elle serait sûrement d'attaque dans environ une semaine… il semblait d'ailleurs assez déçu, et était partit dehors. Sa fessait déjà une dizaine de jours qu'ils étaient là, et tout le monde s'était habitué bien vite a la présence du youkai, surtout les enfants d'ailleurs.

Elle sortie de la cabane, et se dirigea, comme a son habitude, vers la rivière qui était l'un des lieu les plus calme… ETAIT, parce que aujourd'hui des enfants du village étaient la et regardaient le grand youkai, mi-impressionné, mi-effrayé. En regardant la tête de Sesshômaru, elle ne pu s'empêchée de rire, le pauvre était complètement encerclée, et étonnement ne disait rien et ne bougeait même pas.

Les enfants, laissé le tranquille… lança t elle vers le groupe, allées donc joué plus loin…

Hai (oui) ! répondirent ils, tous en cœur

Les enfants s'éloignaient en courant.

on dirait que tu est devenu une attraction majeur, dit elle en souriant.

…

Le youkai regarda la miko du coin de l'œil, elle était revêtu de son vêtement traditionnelle (comme Kikyô et Kaede quoi )

Ne prêtant pas plus d'intention à la "réponse" du Tai-youkai, elle continua.

Rin-chan s'est rendormie, elle va mieux, répondit elle en s'asseyant a coté de Sesshômaru, le visage rayonnant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et il cru voir le même sourire qui brillait sur les lèvres de Rin, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi…

elle doit se reposer, nous partons bientôt, se reprit il, de son ton froid.

Hai ! Rin-chan m'a parlée de votre groupe… Ils doivent être en train de vous chercher …

Sesshômaru imaginait bien la scène, Jaken complètement désespéré d'avoir perdu son maître et sa protéger, en train de répéter inlassablement leurs noms sur Aun. Une scène qui serais très divertissante à voir …

Plongé dans ses pensé, il ne remarqua même pas que Sakura était partie s'occuper des enfants.

Les jours passèrent, jusqu'à se que Rin et Sesshômaru partent.

Rin lança de grand signe de mains, avec un sourire à en fendre le cœur, même si elle était triste de partir, elle ne voulait pas le montrer à sa nouvelle amie.

Au revoir Sakura-sama ! cria t elle

Au revoir Rin-chan, et à bientôt, répondit elle en faisant un léger signe de main.

« A bientôt » ces mots avaient été véritablement soulageant pour l'enfant, elle demanda au grand youkai.

Sesshômaru-sama, est ce qu'on reverra Sakura-sama un jour ? lui demanda t elle.

Je ne sais pas …

Sakura les avaient accompagné seul jusqu'au chemins qui les mèneraient hors de la forêt, c'était assez éloigné du village. Après avoir un peu marchée elle sentie quelque chose… Elle s'arrêta, regardant partout pour savoir d'où venait cette familière aura.

Tien je ne sent plus rien… Tant pis, sa devait être un youkai qui traîne souvent par ici… dit elle.

Non loin de là, deux yeux perçaient entre les buissons.

elle a faillit me repérer cette maudite miko… encore et toujours les mikos, dit il avec un ricanement malsain.

Maître, nous avons terminé, comme selon votre plan, dit un youkai a genoux devant son maître.

Bien… Elle aura ce qu'elle mérite.

La jeune fille était loin de ce douter de se qui se passait, elle continua simplement son chemin jusqu'au village.

Lorsqu'elle arriva non loin de celui-ci, elle sentit une aura maléfique… sur le village ! Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, espérant que ces pire cauchemars ne se réaliserai pas. Elle arriva a l'entré du village… c'était épouvantable, des corps inertes jonchait le sol rouge, imprégné de sang. Les hommes, les femmes, et les enfants aucun humain n'avait été épargné. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer… de montrer ses faiblesses humaines, elle avait promis…

Elle tomba a terre, jamais elle n'aurait penser que ça aurait pu arriver, jamais. Parce qu'elle était partit, a causse d'elle ! Oui tout était sa faute…elle aurait tellement préférer mourir ici, en les aidant.

JE NE SUIS QU'UNE INCAPPABLE! INCAPPABLE DE PROTEGER CEUX QUE JE CHERIT… cria t elle au bord du désespoir.

Ce …. N….est ….pas vo…tre …faute… entendit elle dans un murmure. Ce relevant, elle s'approcha de la petite fille qui lui avait parlée.

Kari-chan, ne parle pas … je vais te soigner, dit elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

Non…c'est ...trop ….tard. elle marqua une longue pause. Vous…devez….partir.

Non, je ne vous laisserai pas ! Qui a fait ça ?

C'est… un youkai… trop fort…Naraku … finit elle par dire.

Naraku ? « encore se Naraku, pourquoi… ? »

Naraku …fit une voix derrière elle.

_Et oui Naraku a encore frapper...qu'est ce que vous voulez, je l'aime pas se gars ..._

_j'espère que sa vous a plus... Mais qui est cette voix ( a qui elle appartient plus tot) JE SAIS ! C'est pas trop dur a comprendre non plus enfin vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre, si vous voulez le lire bien entendu prend Toukijin Vous voulez n'est ce pas regard sadique_

_Plus que une chose _

_**REVIEW, Onegai !**_


	4. Encore !

_Et voila la suite , j'espère que sa vous plaira et que vous continurai a la lire , laissons place au plus important la fic._

**Ame et cœur**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Encore ...**_

Naraku …fit une voix derrière elle.

Sakura se retourna brusquement, c'était Sesshômaru. Le youkai regardait avec mépris les cadavres des humains. Il arrêta finalement son regard sur la jeune humaine que Sakura avait prise dans ses bras. Sans accorder la moindre importance au youkai, Sakura regarda Kari, et lui dit :

Kari-chan, je … me pardonnera tu ?

Oui…ne …soit pas désolée Sakura-sama…tu mérite le bonheur… tu ne dois pas … t'occuper seulement des autres… la fillette passa une main sur le visage de sa protectrice. Vous avez …assez souffère par le passé.

Le youkai observait simplement la scène, même si il n'en donnait pas l'impression, il écoutait les paroles de la fillette avec intention, jusqu'à se que …

Sesshômaru-sama ?

Hein ? la petite fille regarda le grand youkai avec des yeux suppliants.

Pourrez vous… aider Sakura-sama ?

Il regarda quelques instant la gamine, elle lui demandait un service… A lui ! Il allait répliqué lorsque Sakura posa la petite silhouette a terre, elle avait rendu son dernier souffle… tout était terminé…Elle n'a pas versée une seule larme, comme elle l'avait promis, il y a plusieurs années…

Elle se leva, sans un bruit, sans un regard pour les cadavres des villageois, sans un regard pour Sesshômaru. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Rin n'était pas avec lui et c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Elle le savait exactement, venger ceux qu'elle aimait, ce petit jeu avait trop duré avec ce baka d'hanyô (idiot d'hanyô).

Au même moment un youkai apparut devant les yeux ébahit de Sakura, « il me nargue ! ». Cet hanyô prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec elle.

Le monstre s'approcha, c'était un énorme serpent…

Je suis la pour te tuer, lâcha le youkai.

Et tu crois que tu vas réussir à me tuer ? Naraku n'est pas une personne qui sous estime ses adversaires…Je pense qu'il voulais se servir de toi. Dit elle calmement.

Elle empoigna son épée, le youkai qui n'attendit pas qu'elle la saisisse cracha du venin sur elle. Elle l'évita avec souplesse, et assena un coup d'épée à une dizaine de mètre du youkai. Une puissante lumière violette sortie de l'épée pour détruire le monstre, qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Sesshômaru n'intervint pas, de toute manière il savait bien que le pauvre youkai n'avait pas du tout la puissance requisse pour la vaincre.

Il n'était vraiment pas fort… murmura t elle.

La jeune femme avait perdu tout son éclat, son sourire avait disparut laissant une expression froide, ses yeux s'étaient attristés, en quelques minutes, ont lui avait fait perdre toute volonté de se battre, et même de vivre. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle devait tous les venger, oui tous… Sans exception, tous ceux qui étaient mort a cause de lui. Elle ne pourra jamais lui pardonner d'avoir gâché sa vie, tous ça a cause de …

Elle s'arrêta, Sesshômaru la regardait, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. De son coté son regard c'était posé naturellement sur la miko.

Que vas-tu faire ? Questionna t il froidement.

Les venger… Le tuer ! Je ne pardonnerai pas a Naraku de m'avoir arraché encore une fois mon bonheur… lui répondit elle.

« Encore une fois ? » Alors elle le connaissait déjà ? Sesshômaru ne pu s'empêcher d'y penser.

Elle se leva, remit son épée dans son fourreau, et commença à partir, suivit pour sa plus grande surprise par Sesshômaru.

Je peux me débrouiller seule, répliqua t elle.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'aider, moi aussi je poursuis Naraku… C'est moi qui le tuerai…dit il .

Silence…

Du moment qu'il meure…C'est tous ce qui m'importe… finit elle par murmurer, le regard triste

Sesshômaru la regarda écoutant les moindres de ces paroles. Elle reprit :

Je sais bien que Naraku a fait beaucoup de mal, beaucoup ont souffère, chaque personne qu'il a blesser voudrons se venger, et pourtant a la fin seulement une minorité arrivera a ses fin, ceux la se vengerons pour eux mais aussi pour tout ceux qui n'en n'on pas la force ou qui n'on tout simplement pas pu…

Ces paroles étaient pleine de bon sens, elle n'avait pas tord, la plupart des personnes ne serais pas de taille face a lui.

Ils avaient continué à marcher, sans un mot. Ils étaient a présent a la sortie du village, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, lentement elle posa une main par terre, une lumière envahit alors le village, recouvrant cadavres et maisons, lorsque celle-ci disparut tout s'était volatilisés, sous le regard du grand youkai, c'était comme si le village n'avait jamais existé. Il regarda la miko qui se relevait la démarche incertaine, elle fit quelque pas, pour s'éloigner, mais elle chancela et s'évanouie. Sesshômaru l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Baka. Elle a utilisée trop d'énergie murmura t il.

Il la pris dans ses bras (son bras plutôt, je vous rappelle qu'il a perdu son bras gauche contre Inu-Yasha ), et marcha jusqu'à atteindre le bout de la forêt, la ou attendait Rin, Jaken et Aun.

Sesshômaru-samaaaaaaaa, crièrent Jaken et Rin ensemble.

Sesshômaru avait trouvé Jaken et Aun dans cette clairière, et il n'était pas étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu ces manies. Tous c'étaient approché de Sesshômaru, Jaken était curieux de savoir qui son maître transportait et Rin un sourire radieux au lèvre contente d'avoir retrouvée son amie, pendant que Aun mangeait tranquillement.

Sesshômaru-sama, est ce que Sakura-sama va bien ? Demanda Rin en voyant le visage triste de la jeune miko inconsciente.

Oui Rin, répondit il a l'enfant.

Qui est ce, Sesshômaru-sama ? demanda Jaken avide de savoir.

Une miko, dit il simplement.

Elle va restée avec nous ? demanda Rin.

Il alla poser la miko près de Aun, qui après avoir bien mangé s'était allongé pour se reposer de son activité (manger ). Il ne répondit pas à Rin, et elle n'insista pas, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les questions. Elle partie donc cueillir des fleurs, qu'elle donnerait a Sakura lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Sesshômaru, lui, se posa un tas de question, d'abord pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée la bas ? Les mots de cette petite fille l'avait quelque peu touchés mais il pensa surtout à ce pouvoir lorsqu'elle avait détruit le monstre, et a la même puissance qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait fait disparaître le village… C'était une force bonne même si dans se cas la elle avait été assez dévastatrice, et puis il avait quand même une dette envers elle…

Un silence pesait sur le groupe, mise a part Rin qui ramassait toujours des fleurs, les autres étaient assis a rien faire, jusqu'à se que…

hum…. Où suis-je ?

Rin avait accourut lorsqu'elle avait entendu Sakura se réveiller et s'asseoir.

Elle se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passée après qu'elle soit tombée …Et la elle se trouvait adossé a un youkai étrange qui ressemblait a un dragon avec deux têtes… C'était bizarre… Le dragon sentant qu'elle bougeait avait tournés ses deux têtes, et après l'avoir reniflé quelque instant la lécha, pour le plus grand étonnement de Sakura, qui lançât avec un sourire :

KAWAIIIIII (mignon !), dit elle, En serrant le youkai dans ses bras.

Sesshômaru qui voyait la scène, ne pu s'empêché de penser que les humains étaient des idiots.

Mais malgré le semblant de joie qu'elle essayait de faire passer, essayant au maximum de ne pas avouer sa tristesse et sa douleur, ces yeux eux trahissaient ce faux sourire.

Rin était persuadée que la miko resterai avec eux, quelque part elle n'avait pas tord, car a son grand étonnement Sesshômaru le lui demanda ou plutôt l'insinua, jamais il ne se serai rabaissé a sa voyons. Mais il voulait comprendre les pouvoirs de la miko.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme se remémorait tous se qui c'était passé durant la journée, les villageois morts, l'aura de Naraku (l'aura familière), finalement elle se souvint du jour ou elle avait fait sa promesse, elle souvenait parfaitement de ses mots « promet moi de ne plus pleurer… je n'aime pas te voire pleurer… ». Elle n'avait jamais oubliée… jamais. Et maintenant encore une fois on lui enlevait tous, encore… Pourquoi devait elle encore une fois reconstruire sa vie ? Pourquoi est qu'il ne la laissait pas, et revenait il la hanter ?

Elle s'assoupit, son dos posé sur le corps de Aun…

* * *

_La fin de ce pitit chapitre, 'espère que sa vous plait toujours, si vous aimer pas dites moi pourquoi (et si vous aimer faites pareil ) sa fait toujours plaisir_

_REVIEWS Onegai !_

_Je voulais remercier tout les reviewer et reviewes_

_Nahi: Merci pour ton aide maintenant je l'ai fait pour les review anonyme , sa ira mieux encore marci pour ton aide ..._


	5. Question inattendue

_Merci pour tout les reviewer " _

_donc je met la suite et la réponse au review se trouve en bas du chapitre !_

_bonne lecture _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

**Question inattendue …**

Dans une forêt 5 personnes se battaient contre se qui ressemblait vraisemblablement a un ours, du moins un youkai ours énorme.

_Kagome ou sont les fragments ?_ demanda un jeune homme (peut on dire homme !) au long cheveux argenté.

_Au front !_ cria la jeune fille en bandant son arc.

_Bien, ça va être rapide, KAZE NO KIZU_ ! cria le hanyô.

Le jeune homme d'un coup de sabre envoya une vague d'énergie, ressemblant étrangement a des marques de griffes, droit sur le youkai, qui se désagrégea. Deux faibles lumières rosées apparurent alors et Inu-Yasha s'en saisit au vol, découvrant dans sa paume les objets tant convoités. Kagome, elle s'était précipitée sur une jeune taijiya (exterminatrice de démon), écroulée près d'un arbre, alors que Inu-Yasha se dirigea tranquillement vers un bonze à moitié conscient.

_Sango-chan ! tu vas bien ?_ demanda la miko.

_Oui, merci Kagome-chan_, dit elle après avoir passer sa main derrière sa tête comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été arraché.

Plus loin un petit kitsune et une sorte de chat à deux queues s'approchaient chancelant.

_Debout Miroku !_ lança Inu-Yasha au bonze qui se réveillait a peine.

_Hé ! Doucement je suis un humain moi, pas un hanyô !_ répliqua le moine.

_Kerps…_

_Inu-Yasha !_ dit Kagome qui était en train d'aider Sango. _Tu devrais aider Miroku, il a raison, toi tu es un hanyô pas nous !_

_Kerps… et ou on va ?_ dit il en passant le bras de Miroku derrière sa nuque. _Le village de Kaede est trop loin !_

_Il doit y avoir une rivière, sa nous aidera pour soigner leur blessures_, dit elle avec résolution.

Kirara c'était transformée et avait prise sur son dos Sango et Kagome.

_Hé vous pourriez le prendre lui aussi_, envoya t il en montrant Miroku.

_Tu te débrouille très bien tout seul_, répliqua la miko, un sourire victorieux sur ces lèvres.

_Grrrr, je te promet Kagome tu vas me le payer_, grogna t il avant de s'élancer vers la rivière.

Kagome et Sango étant arrivées bien avant eux, Kagome eu amplement le temps de soigner son amie. Elle savait que lorsque Inu-Yasha arriverait, il allait sûrement s'engueuler comme d'habitude, après tout elle le connaissait par cœur maintenant… Oui, elle l'aimait tellement… et lui tout ce qu'il voyait c'était leur disputes quotidiennes. Et comme son intuition lui disait, lorsqu'il arriva avec Miroku, il se précipita vers l'adolescente, s'ensuivit une autre querelle. Sango, Miroku, Shippô et Kirara, regardèrent la scène, qui a leurs yeux se répétait un peu trop souvent… Surtout que tout le groupe savait à quel point ces deux idiots s'aimaient, enfin l'idiot c'était surtout Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha c'était arrêté d'un coup, il renifla un peu puis il dit inquiet :

_Kagome, t'es blessée ?_ dit il.

_Hein !_

Tous fut étonné de la remarque du jeune homme et décidèrent comme un accord de les laisser seuls, Miroku partit avec Sango chercher a mangé pendant que Shippô et Kirara partirent chercher du bois. Inu-Yasha remarquant qu'ils étaient partis, continua a s'inquiété avec plus de liberté.

_Kagome ça vas ?_

_Oui… je me suis juste entaillé,_ dit elle en montrant une coupure sur son bras, mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus s'était la réaction de l'hanyô. Son cœur battait la chamade.

_Je vais te soigner_, dit il, et il entraîna Kagome vers le sac a dos jaune de celle-ci.

Il commença a soigner l'entaille sur le bras de Kagome, dans le plus grand silence aucun des deux ne voulant briser ce silence pourtant lourd. Il devait être midi, car le soleil était au plus haut, et étouffait les deux jeunes. Inu-Yasha avait finit, et il la regarda dans les yeux… Une grande chaleur enveloppa le couple, mais pas étouffante au contraire elle était douce, très douce jusqu'à se qu'il entende de drôle de bruit, ou plutôt des cris en contre bas de la rivière. Kagome et Inu-Yasha se regardèrent énigmatiques et partirent en direction des bruits…

_Houshi-sama !_ cria une Sango dans une énorme rage.

On pouvait voir le moine un sourire niais sur le visage et une grosse marque rouge, qui ressemblait a une main sur sa joue droite. Lorsque Inu-Yasha arriva avec Kagome sur le dos, ils ne posèrent même pas la question de savoir se qui c'était passé… Connaissant Miroku il a du faire balader ses mains un peu trop près du derrière de Sango, et elle la giflé. Kirara était aussi arrivé, avec Shippô.

Après les rires étouffés des spectateurs, ils repartirent vers le camp, la ou ils avaient laissés leur affaires. Miroku était devant et s'arrêta d'un coup, comme paralysé. Le groupe le regarda puis regarda finalement dans la direction du regard du moine. Sans grande surprise de leur part, ils virent une jeune femme au cheveux court, assise près de la rivière, le regard dans le vide.

_C'est une miko,_ fit remarqué Kagome

Elle portait le vêtement traditionnel des femmes miko.

Alors que tous regardèrent en silence le houshi s'approcha de la jeune femme sous l'œil exaspéré de Sango. Tous savait déjà se qu'il allait faire et s'approchèrent au même pas de la miko. Miroku eu un raclement de gorge, ce qui ramena la jeune fille a la réalité. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'un jeune homme qui lui souriait, suivit de près par un petit groupe.

_Bonjours…_ dit elle simplement, avec un léger sourire.

_Bonjour mademoiselle, j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres …est ce que vous…_

Il ne continua pas plus s'étant reçu un coup de hiraikotsu sur la tête, par une Sango passablement énervée. La jeune femme ne compris pas du tout la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Elle qui attendait simplement qu'ils arrivent …

Le groupe était plus ou moins embarrassé du comportement du moine, ils firent alors les présentation un a un, finalement elle leur répondit avec un grand sourire.

_je m'appelle Sakura, enchanté,_ dit elle avec un léger inclinement de tête.

Elle parla un peu avec ses nouveaux amis, après tout Sesshômaru lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas revenir vite, et Rin était avec Jaken donc aucun danger en perspective. Même si Jaken devait la chercher (s'est pour ça qu'elle attendait là, elle était plus repérable maligne la fille)

_Que fais tu ici toute seule ?_ demanda une Sango très curieuse.

_J'attend quelqu'un_, répondit elle avec un sourire, en pensant d'ailleurs que Jaken allait sûrement venir la retrouver comme il lui avait dit.

_Sûrement votre petit ami,_ dit Miroku avec tristesse.

Elle observa le jeune homme avec attention, et ne put se retenir. Elle éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement que les larmes auraient pu couler de ses yeux, imaginant une super scène avec elle et Jaken sous les arbres en fleurs. A cette idée elle s'écroula davantage au sol ne pouvant retenir les spasmes.

_J'ai dit …. Quelque chose de drôle ?_ demanda t il dépité

_Euh ….excusez moi… je … je suis désoler,_ dit elle après avoir arrêter sa crise de rire.

Ils continuèrent de parler un petit peu, Kagome lui expliqua pour la perle, jusqu'à se que Sakura décida de partir. Elle leur demanda si elle pouvait revenir leur parler un peu plus tard dans la journée, et après que Kagome est prononcé le « OSUWARI », qui au passage amusa énormément Sakura, ils acceptèrent, en disant que c'était leur journée de repos, sous les grognements austères d'Inu-Yasha.

Elle ne réussit pas à trouver Jaken, alors elle repartit voir le groupe de joyeux luron, comme elle aimait les appelés. Sans le vouloir leur groupe était plus ou moins bénéfique a la jeune miko, toujours blessé par la mort de son village, avec eux elle se souvenait des bon moments… mais aussi des mauvais… peut être qu'elle devait arrêter de penser a eux maintenant, cela faisait déjà deux mois.

Alors que tous parlèrent, Miroku s'adresse à Sakura en aparté, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il lui posa sa question mais en entier a présent.

_Sakura-sama, voudriez vous devenir la mère de mes enfants ?_ questionna t il.

_Hein ?_

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça, mais alors pas du tout… Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit, une personne à la voix froide parla derrière elle.

_Sakura ? Que veut se bonze ?_

* * *

_et voila un chapitre de plus, j'espére qu'elle vous plait toujours, et si y a des truc que vous comprennez pas ou des question que vous voulez posser je suis_ a _votre service ( Sesshy: C'est la moindre des choses...; Moi: Oua, ça va ...)_

_réponse au review_

**music089**: _Oui, on peut laisser des review anonyme maintenant grace a Nahi (arigato Nahi). je suis moi aussi très heureuse que tu m'ai laisser cette review, c'est très important pour moi de savoir que certaine personne continu a lire ma fic, c'est une satisfaction personnelle. Et merci pour le compliment, je trouve pas que j'écrit super bien, mais je fais de mon mieux ". Et pour des chapitre plus long ça va être dur, mais je vais essayer de uptater plus régulièrement, c'est tout se que je peut faire, gomen .Arigato pour la review_

**little angel Anariel**: _Je te remercie, et encore merci de lire ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir. Arigato ._

**Kittyarra** : _Tu remercira ton amie pour moi, et si elle a peur de laisser des review, on va pas la manger (LOL) Sa fait plaisir quand on lit une review pour notre histoire, meme si c'est un simple "continue" ou "elle est sympas"... Meme si c'est répeter plein de fois,c'est toujours avec la même satisfaction qu'on les lit et qu'on y répond ._


	6. rencontre entre deux frères

Gomeeennnnnn, désoler d'avoir été si longue pour mettre se chapitre ! Pardonnnnnnn...  
Sinon bah, voici la suite de ma fic Inu-Yasha, en espèrant que vous aprécierait la suite de l'histoire ! Je dois vous dire que l'histoire prend un tournant "différant" a partir du Chapitre 9 ...a peu près quoi .  
Bon comme je sais que peut de gens lise ça, je vais faire court!  
Les paroles sont en italique a causse de la mise en page FFnet (qui ma tout destroyeeeee)

Disclamer: Les personnages de Inu-Yasha ne sont pas a moi, mais a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, par contre Sakura est belle est bien mon personnage !  
Sakura: qu'elle possésivité !  
Moi: C'est normal, c'est moi qui t'es imaginé !

**Bon les réponses au reviews!**

**music089**Oui j'ai prit du plaisir a chercher comment Sakura allait rencontré le groupe d'Inu..et j'ai tout miser sur Miroku lolll. Heureuse de savoir que ça te plait toujours! et désoler pour le retard de se chapitre 6...  
Sakura: ta même pas d'excuse en plus ...  
Moi: J'avous, je suis vilaine >  
J'espère que cette suite va te plaire

**Kittyarra:** Oua je suis contente , contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te captivera autant ! Ensuite pour Sesshy ...Bah ... je préfére pas en dire trop c'est moins drole après ! Mais t'en saura peut etre plus dans le chapitre 7 ... Tu verra ! En tout cas vivement t'es prochain avis, ça me fait extrement plaisir !

**nahi** : Deja merci pour tes deux review ! Ensuite oui Sakura a bien les cheveux court ... en carré donc court, ensuite pour Sesshy, c'est vrai que j'essaye de garder sa  
personnalité au maximum, mais il change également j'espère pas trop vite mais il change ... doucement mais surement lol ! Bon j'espère que la suite te plaira

Allez traive de bavardage, place a la lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

**Rencontre entre deux frères**

_Sakura ? Que veut se bonze ?_

Elle savait qui avait parlé, et se retourna vers l'homme (le youkai plutôt).

_Je croyait pas que tu reviendrai si tôt_, dit elle simplement en voyant Sesshômaru.

Le groupe avait cessé de rire, tous regardèrent le nouveau venu.

_Sesshômaru…_ murmura Inu-Yasha entre ces dents.

_Tiens, tiens… Inu-yasha, te voir ici, comme ça m'étonne_. Lança le youkai sarcastiquement.

Sakura resta sans voix, ils se connaissaient ? Alors qu'elle allait demander à Kagome, elle fut plus rapide qu'elle.

_Tu connais Sesshômaru, Sakura ?_ demanda t elle.

_Oui…et toi, tu le connais ?_

_Bien sur ! Inu-Yasha est le demi frère de Sesshômaru !_

_Hein !_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ces deux la …frères ? Alors qu'ils étaient si différents ? Elle n'était resté avec Inu-Yasha que quelques heures, et sa n'avait absolument rien a voir : Inu-Yasha était plutôt fonceur, voir même téméraire ; alors que Sesshômaru était calme, froid et distant… De parfais opposées… Alors qu'elle était encore dans ces pensées Inu-Yasha se jeta sur Sesshômaru, Tesaiga en main.

_Inu-Yasha !_ Cria Kagome.

Sakura se réveilla de sa léthargie après l'interpellation de l'adolescente.

_Sesshômaru, tu vas te battre contre ton propre frère ?_ Hurla Sakura à Sesshômaru.

Lui jetant a peine un regard il dit simplement que cet idiot n'est que son demi frère.

Mais vous avez quand même un parent en commun !dit elle en essayant d'arranger la situation, dans laquelle elle se sentait fautive.

Mais contre tout ses attentes, il se battit avec plus de hargne et de puissance. Toukijin a la main il asséna un coup dévastateur en direction d'Inu-Yasha qui réussit a le dévié grâce au Bakuryuha. Tout les spectateur c'étaient réfugiés derrière les arbres, regardant le combat des deux frères.

Mais tout à coup, Sakura ressentit la présence d'une aura… une aura qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien, au même moments que Kagome ressentait la perle.

_Kagome… t'as sentit ?_ questionna Sakura, devant le visage inquiet de son amie.

_Oui, une aura maléfique et un Shikon no kakera._ Répondit Kagome, qui hurla en direction d'Inu-Yasha : _Inu-Yasha il y a un morceau de Shikon qui se rapproche !_

C'était peine perdue, les deux combattants ne regardèrent même pas dans leur direction. Ils étaient très mal barré, si c'était bien le youkai qu'elle croyait, sa allait bardé.

Sakura sortit de la protection des arbres, comme Kagome au même instant. Elles se regardèrent un instant, et comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de l'autres, acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Kagome banda son arc tandis que l'autre miko pris son épée.

_EN AVANT !_ lança Sakura, fendant l'air avec son arme.

_IKKEE !_ Hurla Kagome, en relâchant sa puissante flèche purificatrice.

Deux rayons apparurent, un rose (Kagome) atteint avec précision le Tesaiga, qui se retransformait, pendant que la lumière violette (Sakura) coupa en deux la partit ou se battaient les deux frères. Surpris par ces attaques extérieure, les deux frères se séparaient, chacun se retournant vers les troubles fêtes. On pouvait voir les visages étonnés aussi bien des spectateur passif, que des combattants, (enfin on le voyait plus ou moins sur les personnes ).

Les deux mikos regardèrent les combattants dans les yeux, une pointe de fierté pour leur action si bien menée. Inu-Yasha allait sortir une grosse insulte a Kagome, mais se ravisa en voyant la mine inquiète de la jeune femme, Sakura c'était elle approché de Sesshômaru, qui avait l'air de comprendre le pourquoi de leur action, sans vraiment l'accepter.

_Tu le sens, non !_ dit elle au youkai.

_Il approche …_

Quelques secondes a peine après avoir échangé ses paroles, le youkai se mit devant la miko et balaya une attaque qui venait vers eux, avec son Toukijin. Tous sans exception regardait d'ou était venu l'attaque, et virent Naraku. Il se tenait devant eux comme si de rien n'était, un sourire malsain dessiné sur ces lèvres, il était entouré de plusieurs de ses détachements, a savoir Kagura et Kanna… et un garçon …Kohaku. Lorsqu'il le vit, Sango lâcha un soupir de peine. Naraku regarda le groupe amusé.

_Comme c'est étonnant de voir le grand et le petit frère réunit_, dit il avec mépris en posant son regard sur les deux ex-combattant, puis se retournant vers Sakura avec un sourire. _Sakura, quel plaisir !_ lança t il, un regard mauvais.

Elle sentait son sang bouillir en elle, comment osait il la regarder en face après tout ce qu'il avait fait, en plus avec le sourire! Elle commença a redressé son épée, quand elle fut arrêtée par Sesshômaru.

_Laisse moi, je vais le tuer _, lança t elle, sentant sa colère monter.

_Tu te fera tuer avant_, dit il sans même la regarder.

_Tu devrais la laisser Sesshômaru, elle a l'air vraiment en colère ta petite protéger, tien en parlant de protéger ou est la gamine?_

_Si tu la touché Naraku, je te promet que …_ commença Sakura…

_Que quoi? Bon ce n'est pas que je suis pressé mais puisque vous êtes tous là. Attaquez les,_ lança t il a ses détachements, qui se lancèrent a l'attaque.

D'autres youkais arrivèrent aussi, pendant que Naraku partait tranquillement avec Kanna. Tous avait regarder la scène avec Naraku, Sesshômaru et Sakura, tous avait été étonné, que Sesshômaru protége une autre humaine, et maintenant tous se battait pour sauver leur peau et celle de leur amis.

Inu-Yasha se battait contre Kagura enchaînant les attaques que La youkai balayait grâce a son éventail. Sango était contre Kohaku essayant de ne pas blesser son petit frère. Sesshômaru, lui , luttait contre un nouveau détachement de Naraku, ressemblant étrangement a Goshinki (le détachement de Naraku qui avait brisé Tesaiga), avec son Toukijin, et les autres se débarrassaient des youkai de son "armé".

Alors que la situation commençait a s'amélioré pour nos amis, Kagura s'enfuit avec Kohaku après une deuxième vague de youkai. Kagome s'écroula au sol, blessé et épuisée d'avoir utilisée autant d'énergie spirituelle.

_Chikuso _(merde ), lança Inu-yasha, en se précipitant sur Kagome, et tuant les youkais qui restait grâce au Kaze no Kizu.

Sesshômaru rangea Toukijin, pendant que Sakura aidait ces nouveaux amis. Il la regarda un court instant s'occupant de Kagome, elle s'affairait a la tache, mais son regard changea, y mêlant souvenir et tristesse…

Elle se souvenait de son village, de sa peine, Sesshômaru le savait a présent, il avait appris à lire en elle, assez facilement d'ailleurs, comme il le pensait "cette fille est un livre ouvert". Mais ces souvenirs ne l'empêchèrent pas de soigner son amie.

Inu-Yasha la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena au camp le groupe était suivit de Sakura, elle était la seule a pouvoir soigner Kagome convenablement.

_je vais chercher les autres_, dit le youkai en s'éloignant.

_Bien_, répondit Sakura dans ces pensées.

Plus loin, le groupe de Inu-Yasha, écoutait la "conversation" de Sesshômaru et Sakura.

_Je suis sur qu'elle la même pas entendu_, dit Sango.

_Kerps, on s'en fout. Du moment qu'elle reste avec nous pour soigner Kagome_… s'exclama Inu-Yasha.

_Baka !_ dit Miroku en foutant un coup de coude au hanyô.

Ils arrivèrent au camp et Sakura commença a soigner les plais de Kagome.

* * *

Et voila c'est fiinniiiiiii (le chapitre soyez rassuré ) !

Maintenant oublier pas les **reviewwwwwwsssss **

****


End file.
